


And I Go Back to You

by icyserene



Category: A Court of Thorns and Roses Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-08
Updated: 2019-07-08
Packaged: 2020-06-24 21:48:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19732426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icyserene/pseuds/icyserene
Summary: After a fight with Rhys, Lucien gives Feyre, uh, some comfort.





	And I Go Back to You

She's in tears. Feyre bursts out crying and runs to her room. As hard as it was, Feyre had successfully withdrawn her tears before, but the second he elapsed from her view, she managed to allow her emotional control to erode to a point she wished nobody could see her.

This is not her. She pulls her hair away from her face; she is beautiful as she cries, since being one of the High Fae gives her this much, but this blatant sign of weakness fails to give a second's worth of comfort. Her heart thunders, forcing her to admit that she had just had an argument with Rhys. And it blew out of proportions.

So you're there, and what are you going to do? You're not going to let her keep crying, will you? No, you'll rather comfort her, so you hold her in your arms, pretending for a split second that this is all for you when really none of it is. She eventually calms down in your arms, and you feel tempted almost to kiss the top of her head lightly. She places her head on your shoulder, and you can't help but wonder what she wanted from this, or any of this, and your heart hardens as you think about how she plays you like a fool. You don't matter.

This wasn't the first time she'd done something like this. Maybe it won't be the last. But she holds you to her so tightly, it's like she wants you all the same. But she'll never say anything, so neither will you. 


End file.
